


"Yeah.. Yeah i guess we are"

by kokojoe



Category: mystreet
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, oblivious boyfriends, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokojoe/pseuds/kokojoe
Summary: Garroth and Laurence are adorably oblivious.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	"Yeah.. Yeah i guess we are"

It was a day like any other, but... not really.

Laurence and garroth had this whole “fake dating” going on.  
Acting like a couple all the time.  
The group had grown quite accustomed to it. Even Zane wasn’t phased by it anymore.  
“It’s for fun”... “It’s not real” they would often say, not quite believing them themselves.  
They would also often say that they were faking it, and they were just doing it because it made their friends uncomfortable. But.. That was not the situation at all. Their friends didn’t mind, especially Kawaii Chan.  
One day it went a bit far, of course they hadn’t really noticed, but their friends certainly had.  
They were at an ice cream shop. Eating ice cream of course. When Laurence walked up to the table with his, and Garroths ice cream, Garroth gave laurence a little peck on the lips and murmured somthing along the lines of “thanx honey” and Laurence sat beside him.  
The group stared at them for maybe.. A solid minute before they noticed the staring. Garroth decided to ask.

“Uhm.. Guys? You ok?” He asked looking a bit puzzled by their agape mouths.  
Nobody answered so he said it a bit louder. They snapped back into the reality of the situation.  
Aphmau and Aaron shared knowing looks, while Zane looked a bit surprised. Kawaii Chan let out a little squeal.  
Aphmau asked the question nobody dared asking.

“So like… Are you guys Actually dating?” She scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
Garroth looked at Laurence, and he looked back. Finally realizing the kiss they had just shared a moment ago. They could both feel the heat rise in their faces, and shared a look that said:

“Are we?"

Garroth looked back at aphmau, took Laurence's hand under the table, and said, 

“Yeah.. Yeah i guess we are”


End file.
